Everything (deutsche Version)
by RonWeasleysGirl
Summary: Die Dursleys behandeln Harry wie Dreck. Nur Ron kann ihn trösten. Song-FIC, aus Harry's Perspektive. SLASH


Title: "Everything"  
  
  
  
Author: RonWeasley'sGirl  
  
  
  
Rating: PG-13, für ein paar Küsse (zweier männl. Charaktere, um genau zu sein)  
  
  
  
Warnings: Das hier ist Harry/Ron SLASH!  
  
Das bedeutet Chemie und mehr zwischen den beiden.  
  
  
  
A/N: Warum klingt das auf Deutsch nur alles so kitschig? Wahrscheinlich fiel mir das auf Englisch nur nie so auf...!  
  
  
  
Disclaimer: Ron und Harry gehören JKR's, nicht mir.  
  
Die Textzeilen sind von dem Lied "Everything" von Lifehouse.  
  
Lifehouse und ihrem Label gehören alle Rechte daran.  
  
Keine Verletzung dieser Rechte ist beabsichtigt.  
  
Ein großes Sorry an Lifehouse im Voraus.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Ich weinte gerade, als er plötzlich da stand, vor mir in meinem Zimmer.  
  
Ich heulte, das erste mal seit einer Ewigkeit.  
  
Ich hatte gedacht, ich hätte mich an den Psychoterror meiner Verwandten gewöhnt.  
  
Aber and diesem Tag war es einfach zuviel gewesen.  
  
Und ich hatte geweint, die ganze Nacht, und einen fünfseitigen Brief an Ron geschickt und erzählte ihm, was sie gesagt und getan hatten, wie sich mich beleidigt hatten, und meine Eltern, und ihn, bis etwas in mir zerbrochen war.  
  
Und da stand mein bester Freund in der ganzen Welt, nur Stunden später, in der Morgendämmerung.  
  
Ich hatte es klingen hören, but ich hatte nicht gedacht, dass der Himmel persönlich gekommen war, um an meiner Tür zu klopfen.  
  
"Ich bin sofort gekommen, Harry..."  
  
Wie er gekommen war, dass weiß ich nicht.  
  
Ich warf mich einfach in seine Arme und schluchzte für jedes einzelne Wort und jede Tat der vergangenen 15 Jahre, für alles, womit sie mich dazu brachten, mich wertlos zu fühlen, nicht mehr als Dreck unter ihren Füßen, bis ein Rotschopf kam und mir zeigte, dass auch für mich ein Platz in dieser Welt ist.  
  
Und jetzt liegen wir auf meinem Bett.  
  
Ich habe mich in der Zwischenzeit beruhigt, aber komischerweise spricht keiner von uns jetzt darüber, aufzubrechen.  
  
Ich weiß, dass er mich mit zum Fuchsbau nehmen will, aber dieser Moment ist so perfekt und ich will, dass er niemals endet.  
  
Ich will diesen Tag festhalten, an dem Ron in dieses verdammte Haus spaziert ist und es für immer zu einem neuen Ort machte.  
  
Ich weiß, dass wenn ich hier wieder allein sein werde, werde ich mich wenigstens daran erinnern, dass er hier gewesen ist und das wird es tausendmal besser machen.  
  
Ich werde die Stelle auf dem Bett streicheln, wo er gelegen war, und an ihn denken.  
  
  
  
Wir lachen jetzt und ich fühle mich wie neugeboren.  
  
Vor einer halben Stunde noch hatte ich geheult, als ob jemand die Schleusen geöffnet hätte. Und jetzt fühle ich mich nur noch sicher, und zuhause.  
  
.  
  
Ron hat das Radio angemacht, ein altes, dass ich auf dem Speicher entdeckt habe, und in mein Zimmer schmuggelte.  
  
Mein Freund ist so fasziniert, und drückt auf allen Knöpfen herum.  
  
Er muss das von seinem Vater haben.  
  
Wir liegen da, und schauen uns an, reden leise und hören der Musik zu, bis plötzlich ein Lied gespielt wird, dass uns –ganz seltsam- den Atem anhalten lässt.  
  
Ein langsames Lied, wie geschrieben für unseren friedlichen Moment.  
  
Ich höre den ersten Tönen zu, eine Viola mit einer einfachen, doch rührenden Melodie, und plötzlich fühle ich die Wärme, die Ron's Körper ausstrahlt, und dass unsere Arme sich fast berühren auf dem engen Bed.  
  
Keiner von uns spricht jetzt, als eine junge männliche Stimme die ersten Worte haucht und ich kann nicht anders, ich muss in Ron's Augen schauen, und kann nur "schön" und "schokoladenbraun" denken, als mein Herz mir bis zum Hals schlägt  
  
//Find me here//  
  
//Speak to me//  
  
//I want to feel you//  
  
//I need to hear you//  
  
Ron erwidert den Blick, plötzlich so ernst.  
  
//You are the light//  
  
//That is leading me//  
  
//To the place//  
  
//Where I can find peace again//  
  
Meine Hand zuckt unbewusst und streift die seine.  
  
//You are the strenght//  
  
//That keeps me walking//  
  
//You are the hope//  
  
//That keeps me trusting//  
  
//You are the life//  
  
//To my soul//  
  
//You are my purpose//  
  
//You're everything//  
  
Meine Augen tun fast weh von dem intensiven Blick.  
  
Sie brennen, genau wie meine Wangen, als ich spüre, dass auch Rons Finger zucken und nicht zurückweichen vor meinen, sondern sie weiterhin berühren, leicht, fast zufällig nur.  
  
Und plötzlich lächelt er nervös...  
  
//And how can I//  
  
//Stand here with you//  
  
//And not be moved by you//  
  
...und eine schüchterne Hand findet mein Gesicht, streichelt mich ungeschickt.  
  
Ich breche den Blickkontakt nicht, obwohl ich glaube, ich muss sterben von dieser seltsamen Welle von Gefühl und Empfindung, die durch meinen Körper läuft, als sein Daumen meine Augenbraue nachfährt...  
  
  
  
//Would you tell me//  
  
//How could it be//  
  
//Any better than this?//  
  
...und meinen Wangenknochen.  
  
Mein Blick wandert wie magnetisch zu seinem Mund, und ich sehe, dass sein Atem ein bißchen schneller geht, und sein Lippen geöffnet sind, ganz leicht.  
  
.  
  
Oh Gott, wie können diese Worte nur so wahr sein...  
  
Wie können sie widerspiegeln, was mein Herz in genau diesem Moment versucht auszudrücken, in dem es schmerzt, und wünscht, und sehnsuchtsvoll pocht?  
  
Und ich wünschte, ich hätte Ron diese Zeilen geschrieben letzte Nacht, anstelle meines unzusammenhängenden Gefasel.  
  
Ich ertrinke fast in seinen Augen, als ich es wage auch ihn zu streicheln, und meine Hand zittert ein wenig, als ich seine Berührungen imitiere..  
  
//You calm the storms//  
  
//And you give me rest//  
  
//You hold me in your hands//  
  
//You won't let me fall//  
  
//You still my heart//  
  
//And take my breath away//  
  
//Would you take me in//  
  
//Take me deeper now//  
  
Ich streichle die weiche Haut seines Nackens und fahre mit meinen Fingern durch sein flammendes, schönes Haar.  
  
Seine Augen glänzen, goldbraun und so bittend, fragend..  
  
Ich habe ihn noch nie so gesehen.  
  
Ich fühle mich benebelt und ein bißchen schwindlig, und ich weiß, ich muss entweder meine Augen abwenden oder sie schließen, sonst werde ich ohnmächtig werden von der Art, wie er mich anschaut.  
  
//And how can I//  
  
//Stand here with you//  
  
//And not be moved by you//  
  
//Would you tell me//  
  
//How could it be//  
  
//Any better than this?//  
  
Er ist mir jetzt so nahe.  
  
Ich kann spüren, wie seine Beine meine berühren, seine Arme auf meiner Brust.  
  
Seine Hand spielt vorsichtig mit meiner, die andere ist immer noch an meiner Wange, sein Daumen berührt sanft meine Lippen...  
  
Hat er sich bewegt oder ich?  
  
Ich weiß es nicht, aber er ist so nah, so nah und ich weiß, ihm ist genaus schwindlig wie mir von den Zeilen, die unsere Geschichte erzählen.  
  
.  
  
Und plötzlich ist es die natürlichste Sache der Welt, dass wir nacheinander greifen und uns in einem Kuss treffen.  
  
Kein Zögern, keine Unbeholfenheit ist da, wenn seine Zungespitze meine berührt, und wir spüren, dass wir uns weiter küssen wollen.  
  
Wir küssen uns langsam, genießen den ersten Kontakt, konzentrieren uns auf den anderen.  
  
Und ich weiß dass ich ihn liebe, weil er mein "Everything" ist.  
  
//Cause you're all I want//  
  
//You're all I need//  
  
//You're everything//  
  
//Everything//  
  
//You're all I want  
  
//You're all I need//  
  
//You're everything//  
  
//Everything//  
  
Als wir den Kuss unterbrechen, erkenne ich in der plötzlich leidenschaftlichen Stimme des Sängers einen perfekten Spiegel meiner Gefühle, und Ron zieht mich zu sich und hält mich, als ob er ertrinke und ich sei sein Rettungsboot.  
  
//And how can I//  
  
//Stand here with you//  
  
//And not be moved by you//  
  
//Will you tell me//  
  
//How could it be//  
  
//Any better than this?//  
  
"Ich liebe dich", flüstert Ron in mein Ohr.  
  
//Would you tell me//  
  
//How could it be//  
  
//Any better than this//  
  
"Ja, ", antworte ich und lösche das Licht.  
  
ENDE 


End file.
